Sentimental Fool
by Ketsueki Touji
Summary: Snape despises Valentine's Day, even when he has someone to spend it with. A quick oneshot Valetine's Day fic. Snarry SSHP. Rated for citrusy content. Oneshot. COMPLETE


A quick Valentine's Day fic written in about an hour, so sorry for any weird plot holes or something like that.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, as I lack a beta.

* * *

Severus Snape glared at the tiny, heart shaped box in front of him. The object of his seething anger sat innocently on his desk, amid his many rolls of parchment, quills, and inkwells. Snape shot rays of hate at it, hoping for it to catch fire with the flames of his fury. "This is ridiculous..." he muttered under his breath. He stood up from his chair and stormed out of his classroom, slamming the door behind him. The box sat unscathed on his desk. A note attached read: 'To Professor Severus Snape: Happy Valentine's Day!'

---

The Great Hall was brimming with students and teachers as usual. The routine noise was broken by a large crash as the large door behind the staff table burst open and slammed against the wall. Snape stepped out of the doorway, taking his place at the table angrily. Most of the students glanced up at his noisy entrance, confused by his loud arrival. Usually, he slipped silently into and out of the hall. But not this time. He shot icy glares at anyone unfortunate enough to make eye contact with him.

Dumbledore turned to face Snape and smiled. "Are you enjoying this year's festivities, Severus?" he asked. Snape glowered at the sickeningly pink and red decorations cloaking the hall. Little glittering hearts were floating above their heads, sprinkling pink dust into their hair. "I do believe the committee has outdone themselves this year," Dumbledore commented happily. Snape just scowled and picked up his knife and fork.

"It is a pointless recognition of teenagers' over-hormonal, angst-ridden lives and a chance for sentimental fools to live out their romantic fantasies." With each word, he violently stabbed his steak. Dumbledore stared at the bloody slab of meat, now sporting several new holes. He looked up again, smiling merrily.

"At least those over-hormonal teenagers and sentimental fools are enjoying themselves, myself included." He chuckled at Snape's barely visible cringe at his words. "Severus, you should learn to enjoy this holiday as much as everyone else. Take Miss Granger for example."

Dumbledore gazed over at the Gryffindor table where Hermione was blushing as Ron handed her a clearly handmade valentine. Snape barely glanced up as she smiled shyly and quickly placed a kiss on a beet-red Ron's cheek, who was grinning like a madman.

"Ah, young love. It's so innocent and carefree," commented Dumbledore, with an air of nostalgia. Snape nearly rolled his eyes at the old man's ignorance.

"It is hardly innocent, Headmaster. No doubt I'll be throwing students out of empty classrooms and broom cupboards once dinner is over. I'll be out all night." He inwardly groaned at the thought of spending his night entering classrooms and discovering two (or more. He cringed.) students involved in some sort of sex romp, riding the high of their hormones.

"Oh, come now, Severus. It is a day of love. I'm sure we can offer _some_ leniency tonight. After all..._everyone_ should be allowed to enjoy the night." Dumbledore turned to peer at him over the rim of his half-moon spectacles, eyes twinkling with a knowing light. Snape's innards clenched at the look. He uttered a soft grunt and quickly returned to his dinner. Dumbledore took up gazing around the hall once again, commenting on various things.

"My, my. Miss Parkinson's looking lovely this evening." Snape almost snorted. _Almost._ He surreptitiously glanced up to watch Pansy fawn over Draco, trying to get him to look in her direction. 'That idiot girl couldn't impress Malfoy with even the most stylish garments and glamours.' He mentally cast the Cruciatus on himself for noticing his students' affairs, and for having an opinion on them. He scowled and drank from his goblet.

"How intriguing! A flaming valentine," Dumbledore said as he watched Seamus attempt to douse his valentine with pumpkin juice. Dean looked on with amusement shining in his eyes. "I wonder how Mr. Finnigan manages to set so many things aflame..." he chuckled. Snape pretended not to hear him.

"Alas, where is Mr. Potter?" Snape's body tensed, but otherwise did not show any outside reaction to the question. "He should be here, with his loved ones..." Snape peered out from his curtain of long, black hair, noticing the large gap Harry's absence seemed to leave at the Gryffindor table.

"He is most likely in the infirmary for another injury due to his utter incompetence," Snape muttered. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, still smiling. They sat in silence, except for the background noise of the Great Hall. After a few moments, Dumbledore spoke again.

"I overheard the most interesting bit of news today." Snape let out an exasperated sigh.

"Headmaster, I do not wish to listen to your gossip at the moment." Dumbledore merely waved his hand, dismissing his comment.

"You received a valentine today, did you not?" Snape clenched his fork and knife until his knuckles turned white. His eyes narrowed as he tried to prevent himself from lashing out angrily.

"It was nothing more than a prank, pulled by a dunderhead of a student. Nothing more than a distraction placed in my classroom, something for the students to gawk at instead of paying attention," he explained through gritted teeth. His mind flashed back to his classes, pointing to the brightly colored, heart-shaped box of chocolates upon his desk. He had tried to pry it off to throw it away in the rubbish bin, but it was stuck tightly with a powerful sticking spell. He remembered the numerous whispers pertaining to him.

"_Why'd that greasy git get a valentine? Who could even LIKE him?!?"_

"_I bet it's from his mother. She's the only one who would!"_

"_Nah, I don't even think SHE'D love HIM!"_

_"Maybe someone sent it to him out of pity!"_

"No way, even HE doesn't deserve pity!"

"He probably sent it to himself! To try to prove he's not as much of a bastard as everyone thinks!"

"Haha! How pathetic!"

"The idiots were focused more on _that_ than anything else," he spat bitterly. Dumbledore chuckled again.

"Do you know who sent it?" he asked, eyes twinkling once again. Snape remained silent and stuffed a large piece of potato into his mouth, chewing viciously. He stood up after swallowing, causing his chair to scrape loudly against the floor, drawing the attention of the Great Hall once again. He turned and swept out of the door behind the table, robes billowing menacingly. Dumbledore sat back in his chair and winked at McGonagall, who slightly smiled back.

---

Snape banged into his classroom, glaring at the figure sitting on his desk nonchalantly. "I thought I _specifically_ told you NOT to give me anything!" he hissed. Harry smirked and leapt off the desk.

"I couldn't help it. It's Valentine's Day, Severus." He walked over to Snape and wrapped his arms around his slender waist. Snape grabbed his arms and pulled him away sharply.

"Do you have ANY idea the _HELL_ I had to suffer today? Every lesson was the same. The incompetent fools you call peers would trudge into my class, point out the damned atrocity, then constantly mock me behind my back. Every. Single. Lesson. You've no idea of the repercussions of your actions!" Snape ranted, shedding his cold exterior and showing his enraged, angry one. Harry smiled and stole a kiss, quickly halting Snape's train of thought.

"At least now they know you're loved." Snape snorted at that.

"Insufferable brat."

"_Your_ insufferable brat." Harry smiled brightly. Snape glared at him.

"I have the mind to throw you out on your arse, Potter." Harry laughed at Snape's unusual use of slang, abandoning his usual eloquent vocabulary. Snape's features displayed anger, but his onyx eyes betrayed him.

"You wouldn't do that, Sev." Snape sighed.

"I told you that I detest that abominable nickname. Do not call me that."

"Yeah, but when was the last time I did what you told me to?" Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. As their lips crashed together, Snape relaxed slightly. Harry's breathing got heavier as Snape broke the kiss to suck on a tender spot on his neck. He moaned quietly, then louder as Snape moved onto his collarbone, nibbling at the tender flesh, knowing exactly how to get a rise out of him.

"I believe...approximately one week and three days ago," he murmured against Harry's neck. Harry shuddered as the seductive tone of Snape's voice sent shivers down his spine. His arousal pressed painfully against the material of his jeans.

"That's...way too...long..." he panted, gripping Snape tighter. Snape smirked and pulled Harry towards his quarters. He lifted the wards and opened the heavy oak door, revealing the familiar sight of a large fireplace, leather couch, matching wing chairs, and bookshelves lining the walls. Harry eagerly dragged Snape into his bedroom, the layout of his rooms thoroughly memorized. He collapsed onto the comfortable black silk sheet-clad four poster bed, pulling Snape down on top of him, kissing him fiercely. His tongue explored Snape's mouth, tasting the almost spicy flavor of the Potions Master. Snape pulled back to catch his breath. Harry looked up into his deep black eyes and smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sev." Snape frowned slightly at the name, but then sighed resignedly. He kissed him again, reaching down to tug at the waist of Harry's jeans.

"Sentimental fool..."

* * *

Sorry about the sudden stop in awesome Snarry-ness. But you know them and their non-lemon-ness. Oh well. Wait a little while. I'll write it...eventually. Right now, I need to focus on my multi-chapter fic...Hm...I think I have a title for it now, actually! I think it may be called Scars. Yes. I think that'll work just fine.

Anyways. If you want a **lemon** for this, please tell me in a review. Otherwise, I won't bother to even think of writing one. I mean, I'm happy with how it is now...at least, as happy as I'll get with it. But if YOU guys aren't happy with it, I'll add a lemon, just for you. But only if you tell me you want one. So **review.**

-KT


End file.
